Angel
by SecretJourney
Summary: Angel, a wolfine, believes that the choices she's made in life has caused two of the most important people in her life their own untimely deaths. On a whim she ends up on earth, with her latest friend Aisha Clan Clan, where she meets new-interested people
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well for anyone who has been reading this, I have to say that I went back and done minor changes to the first chapter. Plus I've taken out my orginal charater Naku. I couldn't see where I was going with him so he's just gone for know. In any case I'm having a major writers block and so I thought that if I just rewrote the story that I could get my thoughts flowing once more. So for anyone who has been reading this and happen to like my little fic then you may want to re-read it. Anyways here the first slightly alter chapter.

Angel

A/N: _Flashbacks are in italic_; 'thoughts' Angel is also set in the Future Trunks timeline.

May 8, 780

It had all started out as a picture perfect day for Angel. After three years of being on the run away from the galactic police, she had actually found peace and happiness on a planet called Solaris. Here she found the love of her life a man named Ian, who was a ex-military police officer who had been discharged from service at the age of thirty-five, six years back. The reasons were unknown to Angel, because that was a part of Ian's life that he had wanted to keep hidden from her and the outside world. But all the happiness Angel had found in his arms had came crashing down with a single gun shot. A shot that had obliviously been meant for her.

So know this 23 year old woman was left here holding her dying lover in her arms wondering to herself if the fates were being cruel to her. After all only a year ago had she lost her own cousin to a hideous death. Well at least that was her assumption, she really couldn't be certain on what could of possibly happen to Genesis. But one thing was for certain she wished she had remained on Veriza. Maybe then she wouldn't be in this predicament of hers. Of course had she not left Veriza then she would have never met Ian. "Ian you wouldn't be dying if. . ." she began but stop as she allowed her mind to wonder back to the last four years of her life.

_(Flashback) _

_"Gen. you really need to leave him." said Angel as she laid out on her fifteen year old cousin bed. _

_"What for?" _

_"Because I just . . . I don't know, I just do." was her response as she propped herself on her left elbow to look over at Genesis as she brushed out her hair. _

_"Listen, I can take care of myself. So don't worry about me." _

_"If you say so, but I really think you should leave before it's to late." _

_"Give me a good reason and I will." _

_"Promise."_

_"I promise."_

_"Would you leave Veriza if the entire planet was out to get you?"_

_"You bet." Genesis said placing the brush she used for her long snow-white hair. "But if I can take them all on them I'm going to stay and fight for what's rightfully mind."_

_And all Angel could do was stare at her little cousin. Wishing so badly that Genesis would just up and leave Veriza forever with her come the following morning. _

_"You know if you'd just stay here on Veriza with me. Then I doubt that there would ever be a up rise against me."_

_"Sorry Gen. but I can't stay here any longer. This isn't my home and this isn't the_ _life I would want to live. I honestly don't know how you could do, living with the constant fear of someone wanting to take there revenge out on for a crime your parents may have committed against them." she said looking as Genesis raced a eyebrow up at her. "And before you say anything. Yes I know that my mother didn't exactly live a picture perfect life as well, but at least she doesn't have as many crazed lunatics out there as your own folks do." _

_"True, but together we can look out for one another." said Genesis as she sat_ _down on the edge of the bed. _

_"And what do you think I am doing know, when I asked you to dump Thorne." _

_"Angel? Are you jealous of the love I have with him?" _

_"No I'm not jealous of the love you have. I would just like for you to leave him." _

_"If I leave him would you stay here on Veriza with me?" _

_"I'm sorry I can't." _

_(End of flashback)_

'I should of stay on Veriza with her.' were Angels thought as she refocused her mind back onto the situation that laid out before her. 'If I had stayed then she would still be alive and Ian wouldn't be here in my arms dying.' A single tear escapes from her sea-green eyes; as she watches the love of her life take his final breathe.

"Ian, no, Please wake up. You can't leave me like this. I don't know what I would do without you." Tears then begin to fall endlessly down her pale face as she gently rocks him in her arms.

At one point and time she and Ian had been enjoying a romantic picnic, out beneath the stars in a seclude place in the forest. It was there first year anniversary of being together. There had been no doubt on Angels mind that Ian was finally going to ask her to be his wife. But that question had never came up. So she would never get the little pink diamond ring in his coat pocket slipped onto her finger. She would never have the chance to bear the man she loves child all because of a single bullet that had been meant for her.

Anger then began to replace the sadness that ate up her heart. There was now no unmistakable doubt in her mind that all those who dwell on the planet Solaris would all die for a crime that an unknown assailant had commented against her. All hopes of a peaceful life for her had been lost forever, just as her cousin own untimely death had caused her to commit to a life crime. So would Ian's, his being the reason why she would revert back to that old life.

Wiping the stray tears from her eyes. She removed a golden medallion from around Ian's neck; it had been a present that was giving to her by her cousin Genesis. An item that had once belongs to her aunt Jade. All in all she had wanted him to have it because like Genesis he had changed her life for the better.

Turning the little golden medallion around in her hands she read the little message etched on the back, 'Where ever you may be in life know that I am also there by your side.'  
  
"I want forget you, Ian." She whispered turning the medallion once more in her hands to look at the little pink jewel that was imbedded on the front side. Removing herself from his dead carcass, she then preformed a quick funeral service for him by ignite his body with her own ki. And as she watched the flames consume her lover's body, Angel's mind went back to the earlier events of the day.

_"Where are you going?" asked a sleepy Angel.  
  
"Out." Came a deep baritone voice.._

_"Could you give me a actually place?" She asked a bit angry at his respond to her question. Sitting up in bed she rubbed her sleepy eyes and watched as Ian slip on his shoes._

_"Out." He repeated  
  
"Ian if you don't tell me exactly where you are going then how am I suppose to find you if you don't return to . . ." she paused as a dreadful thought crossed her mind. Her mind kept telling her that Ian wouldn't dare abandon her. He wouldn't call the police on her and have her arrested, not after having spend a year of her life in his home._

_"Why the long face?" he asked moving to sit a little closer to her on the bed._

_"Are . . . are you actually going to call the military police on me this time?"_

_"Why would I do that when I love you?" he said, "You are my little Angel that was sent from the heavens above and I'll be damned if I would ever let you go anywhere without me." He finished with a kiss on the top of her lilac head._

_"Then can you please tell me where you are going?"_

_"Just have a basket ready with a lot of food in it. Oh and wear something sexy." She then watches as he got up and left the room. She listens to his footsteps as they transcended down the stairs and into the living room and finally out the front door of there two story log cabin._

"I really should of stayed on Veriza," she said snapping once more from memory lane. "Well I better go before . . ." she continued but stopped in mid-sentence as a blinding light descending down on top of her.

"Angel, you are hereby under arrested for the wrongful deaths, Thorne Barbs, ruler of the Verizan Empire . . . now you can either come with me willingly or I will order my men to start firing at will." Came a female voice over a radio receiver.

Looking up at the sky Angel saw a woman who looked to be either in her late twenties to early thirties. The woman was dressed in a green camouflage style military outfit.

"Someone called the police on me." She mumbled to herself as she watched the spacecraft lower itself down onto the ground a few feet away from her. The second after its landing a dozen men and women jumped out of the craft and began to form a circle around Angel.

"Angel are you going to come with us or do we have to take you by force."

"If you were in my shoes would you go willing with the police? I think not, so come on already and attack me." She said motioning for them to make their moves. There was no doubt on her mind that this particular battle would be over before it even started. Already she was in a foul mood because of someone having the nerve to take a shot at her. Only to of course miss her as it pierced a hole into Ian's chest taking his life at what seemed like the moment of impact to her.

"Okay everyone raised your weapons but don't shoot until she makes the first move."

"If you think those puny weapons are going to do any damage to me then your sadly mistaken." Closing her eyes she allowed the anger inside of her to finally take control of her being as she began her on transformation into her true form. Her body began to double in size as she hutch down onto her four. Her facial features began to contort itself into the shape of wolf's own facial feature. When she was done, Angel stood about three times the size of a normal wolf stature. She was also ready and poised to take down the first person she laid her eyes on. Which unfortunately for the young man who couldn't be any more then eighteen years old, his life had drastically been shorten. Bearing all of her sharp canine teeth at the unlucky lad, Angel made one leap for him. Knocking him onto the ground she immediately went for his throat upon impact. Killing him instantly as her fangs tore out the innards of his neck. For the remainder of the officers she would repeat the process until each and every one of them was dead.

When she was done, she made her retreat onto their space ship and headed out into space. Her next destination unknown.


	2. ANGEL2

(On earth- Miria world)  
  
Who would've thought that Juuhachigou would change for the better during Trunks absent, all thanks to a woman named Genesis? A woman who had came to earth eleven years after the androids had first made their appearance.

Who would've thought that Genesis would become a close friend to Juuhachigou? That Genesis would ultimately be the one to lay her life on the line to save someone whom she knew deep down was a much bigger victim in this war that neither android chose to be apart of. If anyone was to blame, according to Genesis, then it was Dr. Gero for taking two innocent humans off the streets from who knows where. Forcing them to bend to his own sick ways, as he created two killing machine which in the end took his own life, to fulfill his own desire of ridding the universe of Goku.

Well three years have passed since Trunks returned from the past, and life for him has definitely changed for the better. Although along the road he had lost one friend to the androids, Son Gohan. Whom the more he thought about it was more like a big brother to him then anything else. Yet even though the anger he had felt upon the day he had discovered Gohan's lifeless body, Trunks had managed to forgive the androids thanks to Genesis. But around the time Trunks was to embark on a trip thru time, Genesis along with Chichi had been evolved in a fatal car accident. Thus he had lost two more people he felt close to. Chichi, was like a second mother to him and Genesis was like an older sister.

Not much was known about Genesis for either Trunks or Juuhachi. All either of them knew was that she consider herself to be the last of her kind, and that she feared for her life everyday that she was here on earth. Still life went on for the white-haired beauty, even after she had lost the love of her life to the androids. She managed to push on thru the pain, knowing in her heart of hearts that they weren't to blame.

"Wonder if Genesis and Gohan are married know?" Trunks whispered to himself as he stared up at the rising sun across the horizon.

"What are you mumbling about?" Juuhachi asked,

"Nothing." Trunks answered, keeping his gaze on the rising sun.

Trunks and Juu were outside on the balcony trying to figure out a way to wish back everyone that had lost their lives, during the androids rampage. Since they had got a new guardian for earth and new dragon balls they were trying to work around the fact that the earth's special force had been dead for over 3 years.  
  
"Trunks how about you wish to go back in time before Goku died?"  
  
"No, it wouldn't work. I'd just make a alternate universe."  
  
"There's no way to get around it then, is it?" asked 18 as she looked up into trunks baby blue eyes. The look he gave her said it all. "I'm sorry for the pain we've caused you and everyone else. If I could I would turn time around, and destroyed myself and Juuanaigou."  
  
"It's not your fault. You were programmed to do it. Obviously Genesis saw threw it, before I did. But I know now."  
  
"Trunks, Juuhachigou breakfast is ready." came Bulma's voice from inside the house.

Aisha Clan Clan was just heading home from the bar, after having spent deal of time drinking away her own misery. Deep down she wished that she had joined up with Gene and the others on whatever new missions may have awaited them. But no she had chosen to stay on Blue Heaven just to await her free ride back to her own home planet. That ride of course had never came.

Well feeling really good, she began to hum a soft tune to herself as she continues on down to her little two-bedroom apartment. An apartment in which she was sharing with a young woman named Sable Caitlin. The last place she remember seeing her roommate was at the bar, sipping on her umpteenth drink and talking to the cute bartender.

"I hope she snaps out her little depression state real soon." She thought out loud as she continued walking down the dark alleyway, completely oblivious to the individual that was following in closely behind her. That is until she found herself being flung up against a brick wall. With a man demanding her to give up the jewel shard she held in her possession. "What are you talking about, I don't have a jewel shard?" she answered trying to get a view of the mysterious man. A man that was proving to be too strong for her to break free of.

"I saw you wearing it this morning at the café." Said the stranger. "So I advise you to hand it over to me this very instant. Not unless you want me to be forceful with you."

"Look I don't have what you're looking for so I advise YOU to back off." She said, her tempering starting to get the best of her.

"Do you have the slightest clue on who you are even talking to?"

"No and I don't care, why because I am Aisha Clan Clan a immortal Ctarl Ctarl. The toughest being you'll ever face in this realm." She said not wanting to accept the fact that the man behind her was way stronger then she.

"Really well Aisha. Why don't you tell me why you are having a tough time breaking free from my grasp?"

"Why don't you tell me why YOU attack me from behind?" she answered with her own question.

"Okay." The man released his hold on Aisha and step away from her, so that she could turn to face him. The guy before her was dressed in a black baboon pelt, so there was no way she would be able to identify him, if she should choose to report this incident to the police. "Aisha Clan Clan of the immortal Ctarl Ctarls attack me in you truest form." He continued.

"Why waste my energy transforming when I can easily beat you in this form." She said moving at the speed of light towards her target. With her fist aimed for his face Aisha was about to put everything into that blow, only to meet nothing but air. Wondering where he had gotten to Aisha turned around to look for the man in the black baboon pelt. The man was gone. He was nowhere to be seen. "Strange where did he get to?" She whispered to herself.

"Look up." Doing as the voice said Aisha looked up into the sky. It was there where she saw the stranger, hovering in the sky. It was also one of the last thing she would remember seeing before darkness overcame here. Someone had attacked her from behind with a swift blow to the back of her head. Obliviously whoever the guy was in the black baboon pelt was not working alone.

"AISHA!!!"

'Sable.' She thought as darkness finally overcame her.

"This can't be happening to me." Sable mumbled as she knelled down before her only friend. "Aisha, You can not die on me." She said tears streaming down her face. "Don't you dare die on me, because I can't deal with losing another friend to the grim reaper." She continued placing her head on the younger woman's chest to check for a heartbeat. A look of relief graced her features as she heard the familiar thump thump sound. "Thank Kami your all right." She said propping Aisha up against her back. 'Damn who called the police?' she thought, trying to figure out exactly which way the police sirens were heading.

"Excuse me are you Angel?" came a voice from behind her, "If so then I'm going to be a wealthy man . . . You know you can change your appearance as many time as you want but that still want stop me from recognize you."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Lets just say your going to make me a wealthy man."

"Again who are you?" she asked trying to place a name to the face before her.

"Any second know the police should be here." said the mysterious man.

"You called the police?"

"I called them the second you left the bar." He answered

"Well then I need to make this quick." She said lowering the unconscious Aisha to the ground. Stepping away from her roomy, Sable/Angel began building up a huge source of her ki in the palm of her hands. "You know something mister you would have been better off calling the police before my leaving the bar, not after. Maybe then you would be a very wealthy man." She finished release the built up energy on her marked target. "Know to get out of here." Reaching for her unconscious friend, angel hauled Aisha onto her back. Mumbling a nearly silent incantation, a gateway type portal opening up before the two women and without a thought as to where it would take her, angel jumped through.

Outside of capsule corp. the morning sky had visible began to darken as if a storm was on the arisen. A sudden flash filled the skies for brief second before returning to it's naturally morning hue. "Maybe someone's just made a wish from off the dragon balls." Said Bulma, already knowing in her heart that it wasn't true.

"Whatever the case, I'm going out to investigate it." Said Trunks as he stood up from his seat at the kitchen table. Heading out the back door, Trunks immediately picked up two whispering voices from the south side of CCP compound.

"Aisha, are you okay." Angel asked in a low tone.  
  
"Yeah, but where are we? And why does my head hurt?"  
  
"Well for your last question, my friend you were attached by two crazed people. But as for where we are I don't know." Said Angel as she slowly got up helping Aisha up as well. She then proceeded to find out if anyone was home. Only to walk straight into want felt like a brick wall. Stumbling backwards, Angel looked up into a pair of angry blue eyes.

"I advice you to start talking." Trunks began, "Like for instant who are you and why are you here?"  
  
"I'm Ang . . . um Sable Caitlin, this here is my friend Aisha Clan Clan she's a Ctarl Ctarl. And we both come in peace, really."  
  
"Trunks, did you find . . ." Bulma stopped in mid sentence when she caught sight of two women standing a few feet away from Trunks. One of the girls reminded her of Vegeta. Well they did both have the same eyes only hers were green, her face shaped like his but more feminine, all she was missing was that famous smirk of his. Could she be my future daughter? She's to young to be his twin, not in less she's his sister. No Vegeta had once said he was the only child.' Thought Bulma "Are you from the future?" Bulma finally asked.  
  
"I don't think so, I just made a warp hole and it lead me here, I had to get away from some problems of mine." Why is she looking at me that way. Do I seem that threatening?!'  
  
"Tell me what planet am I on?" Aisha finally spoke up.  
  
"Earth, wants your names?" Bulma asked  
  
"I'm Aisha Clan Clan, a Ctarl Ctarl."  
  
"Angel, I mean Sa . . ."  
  
"I thought you said it was Sable Caitlin." Said Juu, as she finally put her two cents in. "Who are you and don't lie."  
  
"My-name-is-Angel-I'm-a-wanted-crimnal-for-the-deaths-and-destruction-of-a-planet-and-it's-people-from-a-called-Solaris-plus-I-am-wanted-for-a-guy-named-Thorne's-death." she said in one breath.  
  
"Okay then lets try that again but slower."  
  
"Basically want I'm saying is that my name is Angel and that I'm a wanted criminal."  
  
"What about Aisha?"  
  
"She's innocent, she only found out the truth today herself." Angel said, looking over towards her friend. "And one other thing you don't have to worry about me causing you any havoc. I only did things I did because of the untimely death of two of the most important people in my life, my cousin Genesis and-."

"Did you say Genesis?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah . . . I did."

"Could you describe her?" Juuhachi asked

"I can do better." Said Angel as she reached into the pockets of her jacket, for a folded picture. Handing it to Juuhachi, she said. "That's a picture I took of Genesis shortly before leaving Veriza."

"And you two were cousins?" Bulma asked viewing the picture as well.

Angel nodding her head once before saying, "How do you know her, have you been Veriza before?"

"No we haven't. Genesis came here to earth ten years ago, and sadly she died here two years after her arrival in a fatal car accident."

"So, she kept our promise and left him." Angel whispered silently to herself. 'If I, had only stayed on Veriza then she would still be here with me. Damn I should have stayed.'


End file.
